Take me away
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy was in a bad relationship with her boyfriend. Her friend v knew and would always stop him if he had seen it. Lucy still loved her boyfriend for some reason and never left his side. V loved lucy and never wanted anyone to touch her or hurt her. She was his world. Lucy x v(Kim taehyung)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat in the chair as her boyfriend yelled at her. She had her head down trying to ignore him. She had thought back to when she met v.

Flashback

Lucy was walking to the stairs from her boyfriend's house(before he abused her also Lucy lived upstairs from him). She had seen someone carrying something heavy. She wanted to help him.

"Excuse me do you need any help?"

"Yes" She grabbed the other half of the very heavy long box. The two finally put the box down.

"Thank you" Lucy looked up at him as he smiled at her, She blushed. She didn't get realm a good look at him until then. He had orange hair, brown eyes, tall, and a smile that can take any girls heart

"Ano no problem." She said nervously.

"Your from Japan right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm from here. But what brings you to south Korea?"

"Change of scenery you know."

"I understand."

"Would you like to come in."

"Yeah" The two sat at the table.

"So how is life in Japan?" V asked curiously.

"Not bad, I miss it but I only moved here to get away from home." She leaned her head on her hand.

"Wow"

"How is life here for you?"

"Not bad, fun actually." He smiled as he said it and lucy couldn't help but smile back at him.

"So what do you like to do?"

"Reading, writing, and watching the stars. I don't know why but the stars speak to me you know."

"I want the stars to speak to me, that seems very cool." She giggled as she heard that.

"What do you like to do?"

"You will have to figure it out."

"Awe come on you can tell me."

"As you get to know me you will see."

"Okay I will see, mr?" She giggled as she said it.

"Kim taehyung but you can call me v. What about you miss?"

"Heartfillia, Lucy but you can call me lucy." She looked at her phone and noticed the time.

"I'm sorry v but I have to go. I have work tomorrow." He nodded in understanding.

The two stood up and walked to the front door area. V opened the door.

"Well see you later v." She smiled at him.

"Or soon." She giggled as he stuck his hand out.

"Yeah soon." She shook his hand. She left.

Lucy felt a strong force hit her into reality. She fell to the ground. She looked up at her boyfriend.

"You didn't hear me didn't you." He put his hands around her neck and pinned her to the ground. She put her hands on his trying to pull him off.

"Trent stop it." She managed to get out. He didn't let go and she kicked him off. She ran out the door and downstairs. She looked for v's car. It wasn't there so he wasn't. He sometimes worked late at night. She sat on the concrete waiting for him. She then seen his car pull up and park. As he got his car lucy ran to him and hugged him. She had tears in her eyes.

"V"

"Lucy" V hugged her back. He hated to see her cry or hurt. He wanted to see her happy. She pulled back and looked at him. He had seen a bruise on her face. His face darkened.

"He hit you?" She looked down.

"Did he?" She nodded. He ran up the stairs and she ran after him.

"V stop" He ran in her apartment and punched the guy. He fell and lucy ran to v. She blocked him from her boyfriend.

"V please stop." He looked at Lucy's boyfriend.

"How does it feel to be punched?"

"Your weak and so is lucy. That weakling can block you away from me." V moved lucy out the way and punched him again. Trent started to fight back. V punched Trent two more times and lucy ran in front of him.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I don't want him to die. I don't want to see him hurt. V please stop." V grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to his apartment.

"V"

"Your not going back to him tonight. I don't trust him with you."

"V" He pulled out his keys and opened his door. He sat her down then sat next to her. Lucy stood back up and came back. She put an ice pack on his face.

"V are you okay?"

"I'm fine but what about you." He looked at the dark mark on her face. He grabbed Lucy's hand and took it off his face. He put the ice pack over the bruise. The two laid on the couch. Lucy fell asleep on v's chest. V remained sleepless. He didn't go to sleep until three hours later. Too much in thought of lucy. When lucy woke up in the morning she looked at the time. It was five thirty. She woke up v to tell him she had to go.

"V"

"Yeah lucy" He mumbled sleepily.

"I got to go home to get dressed. I have work." He sat up.

"I will go with you."

"You don't need to."

"I have to. I don't want you to get hurt." The two left to lucy and her boyfriend's apartment. Lucy unlocked her door and walked inside. V followed her. He sat on the couch. Lucy snuck past her sleeping boyfriend and grabbed her work clothes. She went in the bathroom and changed. She came back out. V stood up. The two walked to lucy's car. Lucy got in and v smiled at her.

"Be safe lucy." She nodded. V left and got ready for work. Lucy had an new assignment at work. She had to got to the park and see the difference in couples who show they are on and couples who show they are not. She went to the park and sat underneath a tree. She looked around at the couples. She had seen them happy and smiling. She missed the feeling of smiling with her boyfriend instead of being afraid. Being happy instead of sad. Trusting him instead of wondering if she should. She wiped the tears off her face and thought of v. She smiled after that. He kept her smiling, he kept her happy, he kept her brave. She looked around and got her amount. She started to do her work. V was on his lunch break and decided to take a walk after he finished eating. He thought back to when Lucy's boyfriend first started to abuse her.

Flashback

It was the first day lucy and v met. Lucy went back to her boyfriend's apartment after leaving. He heard lucy and her boyfriend arguing.

"V is a friend."

"It didn't seem like it."

"It wasn't like that." A loud smacking sound was heard then the sound of someone falling. Multiple sounds were heard and then the heartbreaking sound was heard. Lucy screamed and v left out of his apartment. He ran to the apartment he heard the scream from and burst through the door. He had seen lucy with multiple cuts and bruises on her and seen an angery trent. Lucy was in tears. V looked at trent. He was about to hit lucy again but v grabbed his arm. He pushed trent out the way. He nealed down to lucy.

"Lucy it's okay I'm here."

"V" she looked up at him and hugged him.

"Wait your v." Trent said.

"What do you think." He answered.

"You tried to steal Lucy from me."

"Like lucy said I'm just her friend." Trent tried to punch v. Lucy let go of v as he stood up. Trent then tried again but v grabbed his hand. V punched trent. Trent wiped the blood off his lip and punched v. The two started to fight. The next door neighbor broke the two away from each other. She sorted the problem out. V hugged lucy.

"Remember see you soon." She hugged him back.

"Not later." She said to v.

Flashback end

V walked past the park and looked at the tree. He looked under it and seen a sleeping Lucy.

"She works her self so much." He walked up to her and put her things in her bag. He picked her up and brought her back to his apartment. He kissed her head and left back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up in v's apartment. She looked around and noticed the room was dark. She got up and went to her and Trent's apartment. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights. She looked around and didn't see him. She went in her bed to lay down. Around three am she heard Trent come home but it sounded like more than him. She got up and peaked into the living room. As she looked in she saw Trent making out with some girl. She had tears in her eyes. At that moment Trent finally noticed her and smirked. He then continued to kiss the girl right there while looking lucy in the eye. Lucy felt her heart break even more. She ran in the room and locked the door. She sat in the bed and cried in her pillow. She hugged it tighter as she thought of him. Her phone vibrated on the nightstand. She looked at it and seen it was a call from v. Lucy put down her pillow. She wiped her eyes and answered it.

"Hello"

"Lucy are you okay? You don't sound like it."

"No I'm okay." She said with a sad voice but tried to sound happy.

"Your lying, I know you."

"V"

"Did he hit you again?"v asked as he clenched his fist.

"No"

"Lucy meet me in the park under the giant tree."

"Okay" Lucy put on a jacket and her flats. She looked in the living room and still seen Trent and that girl. She walked out the door and went to the park. When she got out her car she had seen v under the giant tree. The tree was lucy's and v's special tree.

Flashback

A couple of months after lucy and v had met they wanted to watch the stars. V really asked her to go so she can get away from Trent. Lucy sat down next to v and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him. She hugged v and he hugged her back.

"Hi lucy."

"Hi v, you know I had to sneak here." The two pulled back.

"Yeah and im glad your with me. Lucy can you tell me about the stars?" She smiled at him.

"Sure, you see those stars right there?"

"Yeah"

"Those stars right there represent lynx which obviously means lynx. The stars right there are for Cygnus which represents swan and that one draco which represents dragon. "

"What about that one and that one?"

" Eridanus the celestial river and columba meaning dove."

"Lucy that constatation right there you represent that in my life."

" Andromeda ? That means princess." She said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah you even have the beauty, kindness, and heart of one. Lucy I had to at lest know one before coming here." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

Flashback end

Lucy walked up to v and looked at him.

"Lucy look at me." She shook her head.

"Lucy." She looked up at v and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, why did he do?" Her tears came down her eyes. He hugged her and rubbed her back. She cried in his arms. When she finished she pulled back.

"I'm sorry v, for getting you in this. I guess I really am weak enough to not help myself."

"It's not just your problem, it's mine too. I don't want him to hurt you okay. Your not weak your brave. Keep that in mind my Andromeda." She nodded with a slight blush on her face.

"Now tell me what he did. He didn't hit you did he?"

"No something else." She told him.

"He cheated in you!"

"V"

"Lucy why are you letting him get away with this?" She shook her head.

"I want you to stay with me today."

"No I did that yesterday. I can get through it." He pulled her hand. The two walked to his car. Once they got there they saw the curtains open. Lucy's tears spilled as she saw it. V blocked her veiw and brought her to his apartment. He sat her down Her tears still went down. V hugged her and let her cry in his arms again, She fell asleep and he laid her down. He left the room and got ready for the night. He looked at her.

"Why can't you just leave him, lucy?"

The next day v was out with his friends Kim Nam Joon, Min Yoon Gi, Kim Seok Jin, Jung Ho Seok, Park Ji Min, and Jeon Jung Kook. They knew the situation with Lucy and her abusive boyfriend. They never enjoyed the details deeply but still cared for the situation. Nam joon was in deep thought.

"What if you take her away from him."

"She will only go back to him afraid of him getting angry. I am suppose to meet up with her on friday. Maybe I can talk to her about it." Jung kook moved his head to face v.

"Well I hope she gets away from him."

"Yeah"

Friday

"Lucy why do stay with him." Lucy turned to v.

"Huh?"

"Why are you with him."

"I don't know when I first met him I loved him. All that is left now is just fear and worry."

"You do not love him anymore?"

"No, but please don't tell him."

"If he lays a finger on you I will hurt him remember."

"Yeah" Lucy hugged v tightly. She had to go and didn't want to leave.

"See you later v."

"Or soon."

"Yeah soon v." She walked away. Lucy walked home only to get pushed against the wall.

"There are only so many mistakes you make." She looked down.

"I'm sorry Trent." He slapped her and pushed her down.

"Don't try to apologize now." He kicked her.

"V is not always going to be there for you." He smirked at her before dragging her by her hair to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

V was in deep thought while driving.

"How can I help her. I don't want her to be with him." Lucy has been at work constantly while taking over time. She didn't like to come home as much. V came home from work and knocked on lucy's door. She answered it and let him inside.

"Lucy" he looked at the bruises and scratches on her.

"Trent said I can't be near you anymore." She said as he sat across from her.

"Lucy"

"He is gone for two weeks on a trip."

"Where"

"I don't know."

"So since he is gone you can at least be around me." She hugged him.

"I missed you v." She smiled as she held him. She really missed the feeling of him. V hugged her back. When the two pulled back they looked at each other and smiled.

"Lucy how about we go somewhere today?" She nodded

"I will be back." He left to grab his wallet when he came back he saw lucy locking her apartment door. The two decided to go out to eat. At the restaurant they decided to discuss what has been happening lately.

"Lucy has he hurt you?"

"V how has your life been lately?" Lucy tried to change the subject.

"Lucy" She looked down.

"That Friday I came to see you. I came home and..." She cringed as she thought about it. V moved his hand to hers.

"Tell me"

"He hit me repeatedly until I passed out but I don't think he stopped when I did." His hand held her tighter.

"When he comes back..."

"V calm down" He looked at her and his grip loosened. He paid the bill and the two left. They decided to go to the peir. V looked at lucy and seen the sparkle in her eyes. They looked over the railing at the pier. V slowly moved his hand to hold Lucy's. The two stopped at the Farris wheel. The day turned night and now they walking home. Lucy held on to v's hand as they walked. She didn't know why but it felt right. V looked at her with a smile. He cared for her and didn't want anything to happen to her. The two stopped at the park. V wanted to watch the stars with her. The two looked at the sky. As lucy talked at the stars he couldn't help but smile. He missed the feeling of her being with him. They went back to his apartment. Recently v has been having this weird feeling when he was with her. The two sat up and looked at each other. The two moved close to each other moving closer to each other ." Their lips touched. The two kissed again and again while discarding clothing. V kissed Lucy's neck while lucy moaned. V's hands went lower and grabbed her ass. Causing Lucy to moan. He moved down to her breast and pulled down her bra he licked one while rubbing the other. Lucy's hands went through his hair. He then went lower kissing her stomach. He kissed her thighs making her moan even louder. V slid down her underwear and licked her clit.

"V" He spread her legs wider as he licked her even more. He inserted a finger. He continued to lick her while putting one finger in and out of her.

"V" V looked at her for the okay and she nodded. He pushed himself inside her causing her to moan. V pushed in and out making her moans louder. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucy came and v did not that long after. The two fell asleep on the couch

Weeks later

Lucy came home from work. Lately Trent has been more violent. Then sometimes he would come home late also with the smell of another girl on him. Lucy knew he cheated on her and continued. She knew her life was just an internal hell but she had someone there to keep her smiling.

Months later

While v was coming home from work he had gotten a text message from lucy. He unlocked his phone and read it. His face turned surprised. He rushed to the tree. She gave him the paper and he read it. He hugged lucy as she tried not to cry. Lucy hugged him tighter. She felt horrible.

"Why are you so sad. I'm happy that I'm the father." She looked at him.

"V if Trent found out."

"He wouldn't be able to do anything. He threatens you forgetting that I wil can fuck up his life.." He held her hand and kissed it.

"V"

"Lucy I won't let him hurt you." She smiled at him and hugged him. V hugged lucy back. Her arms circled around his neck. Making v kiss her.

Days later

Trent lefr for work. Lucy sighed,

"Why am I still with him." She stirred her straw in her glass. She then remembered what trent did to her when she came back home after seeing v again. She didn't tell him, she didn't want to worry him.

Flashback

Trent looked at lucy as she came home. He lifted up her face. He then looked at her. He pushed her down.

"Lucy I don't like you coming home late."

"You said you wouldn't be back for two weeks."

"Well only one week." He pinned her down. Tears started to weld in her eyes. She looked at him pleading for him to get off of her.

"Not until you apologize for what you did." He held his hands around her neck until she passed out.

"She doesn't have to apologize." V pushed him off of her. He sat Lucy up and v pulled her near him.

"She doesn't have to apologize to you. She didn't do anything wrong." He looked at lucy as she was uncausious. V looked at the trent. She never knew why but she always had this warm feeling when she sees him even when they first met.

Later that day

Right now v was laying on his bed looking at the apartment ceiling trying to get lucy out of his mind. He couldn't help it she was his world, his heart and no one can replace that. He had seen her smile which he loved so much. Her eyes that he wished were only for him. Her warmth with her in his arms. Then he had seen her in tears and bruises. Her screams and pleads for someone to help her. He ran into her room to see lucy crying and she ran into his arms. She had bruises, marks, and scratches everywhere and her boyfriend was no where to be found. He shot open his eyes flew up. It was only a nightmare or was it a dream. He couldn't tell he had finally had lucy but he was too late to save her from him He looked out the window, it was almost dark. He needed to go for a walk around town . Just to get the nightmare out of his mind. He threw on a jacket and walked outside. He lifted the hood on his head. He then passed by lucy and her boyfriends room. He shook his head as he passed no able to get her off his mind. He came back an hour later. He walked past the room and heard lucy apologizing to her boyfriend many times. The neighbor came out and looked at v.

"He's doing it again and I couldn't do nothing to stop him." V bursted threw the door. He looked around and seen Lucy pinned to the couch with her boyfriend's hands on her neck. V pushed him off of lucy and Lucy stood up and pushed v back from her boyfriend.

"V I'm fine."

"He just tried to kill you!"

"I'm fine now don't worry."

"Your not fine if I leave you he will just hurt you again."

"While your here you can watch the show." Lucy's boyfriend had spat at him. He stood up and forcefully kissed lucy.

"Stop it Trent." Lucy pushed him away and he threatened punch her. V punched him and he fell to the ground.

"If I even hear her scream and plead for help. Even if she is apologizing to someone like you or she sheds one tear then you will be dead in the next second."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sat down and looked behind her as trent came out the room with a girl. She had to leave the house and forget about Trent. She left and sat in her car. She cried as she thought about Trent. She didn't know weather to hate him, love him, or fear him. She heard a knock on her car door and looked to the left. She saw the smiling face of v. She felt a touch on her lips and smiled. But she then woke up and seen she was still in the car. She sunk down. Trent knew lucy was pregnant he just thought the baby was his. He lowered her beatings but still hit her. He insulted her and made her feel worse about herself. She started the car and drove off. She needed to get away for a bit. She drove around. When she came back she saw v. She smiled and ran to him. She hugged him. She loved to be with him. More than Trent. She didn't know if it was right but it felt right. V looked at her and lifted her head up.

"Come on lucy smile." She smiled and he kissed her. She kissed him back but the two stopped as they heard Lucy's apartment door open. Trent and the girl came out.

"Lucy I will be back in an hour. V just keep away from her. Just go make out with a wall or something." He said codly. It took v a lot of strengthen not to punch trent. Trent drove off as the girl he was with flicked lucy off. Only waved goodbye. V looked at lucy.

"I will get payback, one day." He only smiled as he saw his lucy finally show a stronger side of herself.

"Hey lucy guess what?"

"What"

"Mt sister will be here in an hour."

"Cool" lucy smiled.

"I want you to meet her." The two got in v's car and drove to the airport.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Well she is only twelve, she is very smart and likes stars like you. She can just look at you and guess anything about you. She most likely will like you." They pulled up to the airport and went into the lobby. They waited for her. She walked up to them.

"V" she hugged him. He smiled at his sister.

"Lucy this is crystal." The girl backed away from v and looked at lucy then v. Then lucy then v again.

"You got lucy pregnant and she is afraid her boyfriend will figure out. PS your babies will be A boy and a girl." Lucy was surprised.

"Twins" V passed out. Lucy and crystal giggled. They woke up v.

The three got in the car. They drove to a restaurant and ate.

"So lucy v what are you naming your kids." Lucy looked at v and the two tried to think of what to name him.

"Were not sure yet." V three went home. Lucy went in her apartment. V and his sister went in his apartment. V's sister looked at him.

"Its good you can take her away from her abuse."


	5. Chapter 5

"The twins are not mine!"

"Trent I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you."

"Do you even want them then?"

"Trent"

"I don't think you want them."

"Trent"

"Who is the father, v. It is him isn't it. You see why I didn't want him to be near you."

"Trent I'm sorry." Lucy stood up.

"Good now next month after their born I want you to give them to v. I'm not the father he is. So they can live with him. Also If I find out you lied to me again-"

"You'll what" The two looked at the doorway.

"Oh v your here. I found out the twins are not mine, Their yours."

"I know"

"You told him." Trent's eyes darkened as he looked at lucy. He pushed her back down. Lucy backed up away from him. V pushed him away from her.

"I told you if you lay a hand on her or even make her cry you will be dead." He walked near the angry trent. Trent only smirked looked at the doorway.

"You would do that in front of you sister." V looked at the doorway.

"V please don't." V clenched his fist and turned away.

"Good" V helped lucy up and secretly gave her a copy of his key.

"Remember if you want to see me." V whispered then left. Lucy locked herself in the bathroom as trent chased after her. She ran the water and washed her face. As she turned off the water she looked at her reflection. She finally noticed the recent bruises and marks. She didn't want to live like this anymore. She looked out the window and seen the happy smiles of the people. She wished to be like that. Lucy left out the bathroom hours later. Trent left her a note.

"You had your fun now I will also." The note was on top of one of his shirts. The shirt had a lipstick mark. Lucy didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't need to. She had no more tears left for him. She left out the house and sat in her car. She drove to a library. She decided to read book about life something to help her. When she came home she still didn't see trent. Lucy laid in their bed and went to sleep. When she woke up there was another note.

"I have to go. I will be back tomorrow. Go have fun with v its not like you never did it before."

Months later

V's sister had came back home. Lucy had her twins but when trent wasn't home she would come to see v and the twins. Right now trent wasn't home. Lucy went to see v and the twins. Even though the twins were not trent's he named them. The names were Nadia and Aidan. Lucy and v fell asleep on the couch next to the crib. The two were woken up by the sound of the babies crying again. Lucy sat up and v opened his eyes. V sat up as well. The two got off of each other and went up to the babies. V picked up Aidan and Nadia and changed their diapers while lucy warmed their bottles. After the twins went back to sleep lucy and v fell back asleep too. Lucy woke up and left a note for v. She went back to her apartment. Trent looked at lucy.

"Your back earlier than usual."

"I came back home to help you with anything."

"Good" Trent kissed her and she backed away.

"Lucy you seem scared." Lucy smiled a fake smile.

"I'm not"

"Good" Trent kissed her.

Later

Lucy felt wrong. She felt horrible. She cares for v, Aidan, and Nadia. She needed to find out how to leave him. At least if she knew how. When she was with v she just felt right. Leaving him alone with just Aidan and Nadia made her not feel right. She had to leave just to see them. When lucy unlocked the door she saw v awake but about to fall back asleep. The twins were still asleep. Lucy went up to v as he sat up.

"Aidan and Nadia woke up but are now back to asleep." He whispered to her. V held her hand and lucy blushed.

"Don't worry I can help you leave him." She smiled and hugged him.

"She didn't know why but being with v made her feel better. It always did. Lucy and v fell asleep but around five am they woke up again to the sound of aidan and Nadia. They cared for them and were awake with them until eight am. When the twins were back alseep. Lucy kissed the cheeks of the twins and hugged v. When lucy was about to go v held her hand and kissed her. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach. She blushed but kissed him back.

"Come back soon." Lucy walked home to her apartment with a huge blush on her face. She went to the library and read. She couldn't have fallen for v. Maybe she did she showed the signs. She came home and seen trent was still at work or possibly with another girl. Lucy didn't really care. She knew what she felt was different from how she felt with v. As she thought of v she could only blush. She covered her face.

"V what do you do to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy felt someone wake her up.

"Lucy"

"Yes trent." Lucy said sleepily. He pushed her off the bed.

"You might want to leave for tonight." Lucy opened her eyes and looked up. She saw trent and another girl. She laughed at the two.

"Why are you laughing?" She got up and stopped at the door frame.

"You will have to figure that out yourself." She left the apartment. She unlocked v's apartment door and went inside. She went in v's room and seen him asleep with the crib next to him. She had seen Aidan and Nadia asleep. Lucy kissed v. V woke up.

"Sorry to wake you up." V smiled at her sleepily, He kissed her.

"No need to apologize. "

"V"

"What is it lucy?"

"Nothing." She laid down next to him. V laid down and hugged her waist.

"You get to have the twins with you tomorrow. Are you happy?" She turned to face him and smiled. She kissed him.

"Yeah"

The next day

V returned from home from work and seen the landlord cleaning the room out. He ran up to her.

"Wheres lucy, Aidan, and Nadia?"

"I don't know her boyfriend said she disappeared and he is going to find her. They didn't come home today. I just came in here to pick up the check he said he left on the table." V bolted to his room just to see Lucy.

"Lucy, Aidan, Nadia'' She ran up to him and hugged him.

"If Trent knew this he could have killed me."

"Why are you here I thought you disappeared."

"I ran away from him I don't want to be with him. I don't want to die. " She started to tear up as she hugged him.

Tears then came down his eyes. He wiped them away .

V was pained becauseof her tears but also happy she was here and safe with their two children.

V hugged lucy back.

"I love you v. Your the one I love. "

"I love you lucy, I have always did." He kissed her. The landlord came inside.

"You two finally confessed anyway lucy trent just pulled up you might want to hurry up and hide." Lucy hid in v's closet, Breathing heavily.

"Relax I will keep you safe. I always did right." He kissed her then closed the closet door. There was a banging at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy sat down in the closet making sure she was hidden. Trent came in v's apartment.

"Where is she!"

"What are you talking about?" V said angrily.

"Lucy, where is she?"

"Lucy's gone?"

"Yeah" V pretend to call lucy."

"She isn't answering." Trent called her and lucy was so happy for keeping her phone on silent that day.

"I will help find lucy later now get out before you wake the twins."

"I'm practically their stepfather so I care too."

"You made them stay with me not even their own mother. Do you know how hard that was for lucy?" V almost yelled.

"I couldn't face her after she slept with another man, You infact."

"Shut up and get out." V mumbled angrily. Trent left but slammed the door causing the babies to wake up. V locked the doors and lucy came out. She picked up Aidan and v picked up Nadia. The two shushed them.

"What am I going to do?"

"We" V held her hands.

"V I don't want you three to get hurt."

"Well I love you and don't want anything to happen." Lucy blushed

"Well what should we do?"

"How about a new change of scenery?"

"I guess we can try looking today." The landlady came in.

"I heard you two needed help looking for an apartment." The two nodded. She gave the two an apartment book.

Ten pm

The two found an ideal place to stay.

"The landlord says that we can move in, in about two days."

"Good but what do we do now?"

"I guess we have to leave here until two days from now." She hugged him.

"I will drop off your car then come back okay." She nodded and kissed him.

When v came back

The two snuck out with Nadia and Aidan. Lucy and v buckled up the twins then got in the car. The two had gotten a hotel room. Life felt a little better since the two can be together without trent around. The four fell asleep. When morning came he noticed that the shower was on. He helped with Aidan and Nadia. When lucy finished she kissed v.

"I will see you after work okay."

"Yeah be safe." Lucy began to walk out.

'I love you lucy."

"I love you too v." She closed the hotel room door and got in her car. She drove to work.

While lucy was at work

V was told by his six nearest friends that when they will help with their move.

V looked at Aidan and Nadia as they slept. He noticed the twins did look like him and her. He felt good that the twins were not Trent's. His heart wouldn't even bear it. V received a can from the land loard.

"Yes"

"V your things are in storage so remember you two are safe. Trent thinks you moved back home."

"Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem I just love you two being together and will always be there for you two. Well I will talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." V hung up. He held aidan and Nadia. He chuckled at them making them giggle.

When lucy came back home from work.

When lucy came home she saw v in his work uniform. She kissed him.

"I wanted to take the nightshift. I will be back in a couple of hours."

"See you soon." V left and lucy closed the door behind him. Aidan and Nadia looked at lucy. She made a funny face and the giggled. She couldn't help but giggle too.

When v came home

V came home and seen the three asleep. He kissed lucy while she slept and got ready for bed. He then laid next to her and fell asleep. He held her hand.

The morning

Lucy and v didn't have work today. So they decided that today was just for the four of them. Lucy and v watched the sleeping infants.

"What should we do first?"

"Trent has to work if he wants to pay the bills to the apartment so I guess today he will stay at work late."

"Good" he kissed her


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy woke and seen a note. She read it.

"I'm going with the guys to help set up the apartment. I will be back soon. Love,

V" Seeing the letter made her smile. She went to Nadia and Aidan and smiled.

Days later

The four were together in their new apartment happy as can be.

"I can't believe this is ours."

"Me neither." Lucy kissed him.

The next week

The babies were old enough to go to daycare and the two were able to work without any worries. Lucy came home from work. V said after work he would pick up Nadia and Aidan. So lucy relaxed. All of a sudden she heard a break in her window and sat up. She grabbed her phone.

"V are you home?" She grabbed the closet thing next to her and ran out. She looked at her phone as she got a text.

"No" She felt herself struck from behind. Causing her to fall. She grabbed the heavy book next to her and threw it. It hit whoever was trying to hurt her. She got up.

"Someone help me!" She was struck again and fell. The person kicked her and she sat up. Lucy began to have tears come down her eyes but grabbed the closet thing to her. She felt a hand on her neck. Lucy felt her life flash before her eyes. The pain Trent caused her but then she saw good memories. The one with her and v. Then memories of her, v, Nadia, and Aidan. She knew at that moment she wasn't ready to go. She wasn't ready to leave this world. She then discovered that she had to fight her own battle. She kicked the guy off of her and grabbed the lamp. She hit the guy with it. He took two blows then pushed her off. Lucy punched him and kicked him away from her. Tears in her eyes. The guys mask came off and she saw Trent. He slapped her making her fall.

"Help me somebody!" The neighbors began to bang on the door but the door seemed to have been blocked by the heavy bookshelve. Lucy grabbed a a picture frame and threw it at him. She stood up and punched him then kicked him.

"Lucy!" She heard v. Casing her to smile only to take one more blow. She only got back up and fought him. The neighbors finally pushed away the bookshelve and came in. The neighbors came in and surrounded lucy. Trent got up and left only to meet v in the stairwell. V punched him.

"What did you do to her?!" He punched him again and kicked him.

"I hurt her so what!?" Trent stood up and punched v twice.

"Your week girl friend took so many hits." V punched trent and didn't stop. Trent took some punches blocking the others. V then punched him and trent fell. V kicked neighbors came and blocked v from trent. Lucy came down the stairs and hugged v. She smiled with tears.

"V I fought him. I couldn't leave you three." She smiled.

"Where are Aidan and Nadia?" V's friends came with them in their arms. "Their right here." They said. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you so much." She said and hugged them.

Months later

Lucy was able to go to work after her bruises and marks were healed.

"Lucy I heard about your story and think you should write it." Her boss said. Lucy smiled and nodded.

A year later

"Fighting away your fears. It's not easy she smiled. Me being in the relationship I was in. I probably wouldn't have been here. " She stopped as the tears streamed down her face. V wipped them away.

"Awe"

"I was lucky to have my best friend and now husband. He kept me going. Without v I wouldn't have been the person I am today. I ended up falling in love with him making the best decision I ever made. He made me feel brave when I was down. When I thought I was week he told me I was strong. Because of him I met the love of my life. Anyone who had the same abusive relationship I did I want you to know that you can leave it. We believe in you. " She smiled and picked up Aidan and v picked up Nadia. The audiance cheered for them. The two walked down the stairs and left the auditorium.


End file.
